1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a film adhesion detection device and a method for detecting the adhesion of a film using the film adhesion detection device, more particularly to a device that integrates a device for scratch test with a device for tape-tearing test in order to automatically detect the adhesion force of a film for promoting accuracy and convenience and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Film is widely used in various industries in recent years because of its outstanding performance and stable quality, hence it has become a very important manufacturing technology. However, in deposition processes, accumulated residual stress may easily affect the film adhesion properties, so for the film being with excellent performance and stable quality conditions, the film adhesion test is even more important.
The method of detecting a film adhesion is broadly applied, and the most commonly used test standard is ISO 2409:2013 or ASTM D 3359 09E2. As shown in FIG. 1, a cross-cut knife is manually operated to scratch a plurality of vertical and horizontal grid lines on the surface of a film. Since the cross-cut knife has ten sets of tool blades, so total is one hundred cells produced. And then a tape is adhered to the surface of the film and after a pressure is applied and some time is passed, the tape can be peeled off, a testing staff may determine the level of the film adhesion according to the test standard. The scratch test by the cross-cut knife and the subsequent tearing test are both manually operated, however due to different forces with different people and with no standardized norms to be followed, even there is only one person to operate, different times of operations may cause different experimental conditions.
Currently available automatic scratch devices are to act as agent, which web address is tw.ttnet.net. Although this device can automatically scratches, but can only do a first scratch, and there is another need that the sample is manually turned 90 degrees for transverse scratches, and the most important action may also need to rely on a manual adhering act.
Obviously, the cross-cut knife scratch test and the tearing test are still having shortcomings, hence to integrate the cross-cut knife scratch test with the tearing test and using a counterpoise to control an applied force will tremendously promote the accuracy of the test.
Further, an R.O.C. patent, which application number is 90121558, patent number is 505785 and is titled as method and apparatus for measuring thin film adhesion force, and another R.O.C. patent, which application number is 95209461, patent number is M301339, and is titled as paint hardness tester, both focus to improve the problem of unbalanced force in scratch test, but are not related to a device for integrating an automatic scratch test and a tape-tearing test provided by the present invention.